User blog:Timelordpinks123/Upcoming OCs and Doll Lines
Hey guys! agent timelord here! LOL, sorry, not a agent, yet... anyway, as the title states, I got a few upcoming OCs and doll lines that will be made at different times (maybe tomorrow, if I get time, as I got to clean my room then go out with mom to town and trust me, my room is apparently a nightmare to clean) so anyway, here are the upcoming OCs, be warned, a few of them is related to cannon, : Mick G basic.png|Mick Goyle, son of a gargoyle couple from Germany, transfer student Anippe P basic.png|Anippe Apip, daughter of the egypt myth, Apip, younger sister of older sister in planning, transfer student from egypt Aki D basic.png|Aki Drago, daughter of 2 Japanese dragons, transfer student from japan Astrid G basic.png|Astrid Gorgon, daughter of a gargoyle and a gorgon, transfer student from scaris Frank S basic.png|Frank Stein, son of frankenstein and his bride, younger brother of frankie (BTW, made up sibling) Finn B basic.png|Finn Blue, son of the sea monster, younger broter of lagoona (made up sibling Btw) Scar T basic.png|Scar Tommer, son of a werecat and a plant monster, transfer student from texas Lucas B basic.png|Lucas Bominable, son of the yeti, younger brother of abbey (made up sibling BTW) Lila G Basic.png|Lila Gorgon, daughter of a gorgon and a ice elemental, transfer student from wales Gearanna G basic.png|Gearanna Gear, robot daughter of a mad scientist couple- 'sister' of maddy- transfer student from boo york Yara L basic.png|Yara Litson, daughter of a ghost and a fire elemental, transfer student from Londoom Maddy G Basic.png|Madison 'Maddy' Gear- daughter of a mad sciencetist couple- 'sister' of gearanna. Ember F Basic.png|Ember flameson- daughter of a fire elemental couple Prue C Basic.png|Prudence 'Prue' Castson- daughter of a witch Teeanna 'Tee' W Basc.png|Teeanna 'Tee' Wishson - daughter of a genie Rosa W Basic.png|Rosa Wise- dauhter of IT- revamped merida wise Harmony P Basic.png|Harmony Phantom- daughter of the phantom of the opera- younger sister of operetta- revamp of melody musik.- made up sibling BTW Ash B Basic.png|Ashella 'Ash' Burns- daughter of a fire elemental couple- younger sister of heath- made up sibling btw Vanessa N Basic.png|Vanessa night- daughter of a vampire- younger sister of osborn- cousin of draculaura- made up cousin btw Osborn N basic.png|Osborn night- son of a vampire- older brother of vanessa- cousin of draculaura- made up cousin btw Aly G Basic.png|Aly gorgon- daughter of a gorgon. Ok, so the doll lines that will feature either some of these guys at one point or Vida gorgon, ain de nile, invisi bell, howlisa 'lisa' wolf and Pandora kristoff, are: *Sports ghouls (this line will be featured in my fic, Fright of the might (Special) ) *Ghouls on ice. *Hiss-toric Ghouls *Skater ghouls *Casket ghouls (casketball themed) *Tech ghouls *Ghouls in egypt *Water ghouls *Arrow ghouls *Ghouls in Greece *Photo ghouls *Boovie ghouls *Book ghouls *Pets 'R' us. *Pirate ghouls *Knight ghouls So there you go! just to say, i don't want any comments with any sort of hate in it, so if you got hate to say it, DONT say it here, it is not welcomed. Category:Blog posts